


Un ami de New-York

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Bertrand et Martin se sont rencontrés à NY et sont devenus amis. Et cela ne plait VRAIMENT pas à Yann.





	

Un ami de New York 

 

Pairing : Yann Barthès/Martin Weill

Notes : les personnes citées ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai eu l'idée d'incorporer Bertrand Chameroy en voyant que Martin et lui se suivaient sur Twitter. Je ne sais pas s'ils se connaissent dans la vie mais je les imagine bien amis ;

Enjoy ! 

 

 

Leur amitié avait surpris tout le monde à la rédaction. Personne ne l'avait vue venir et pour cause, elle s'était nouée aux Etats-Unis pendant l'exil de Martin. Ils s'étaient croisés dans un café new-yorkais, s'étaient reconnus tout de suite car qu'ils suivaient la carrière l'un de l'autre et avaient fait connaissance. L'alchimie amicale avait été immédiate. Ils avaient énormément de points communs : des centres d'intérêts, une vision de la vie et surtout un humour identiques. Très vite, ils devinrent inséparables. Bertrand Chameroy ne resta qu'une semaine à New-York mais même après son retour, il restèrent en contact constant.  
Après de longs mois d'exil vint le moment pour Martin et Clément de rentrer sur Paris  
Yann et Hugo les attendaient à l'aéroport. Hugo sautillait sur place, il était ravi de récupérer son meilleur ami à ses côtés même s'il savait qu'il y avait des chances pour que Martin reparte en reportage une fois les vacances de Noël passées. Yann était tout aussi impatient que son journaliste de revoir Martin. Il le montrait beaucoup moins cependant, il pensait qu'il était plus sage de garder ses sentiments pour lui, cependant personne n'était dupe. Surtout pas après son empressement pour accompagner Hugo à l'aéroport. Alors qu'ils attendaient dans le hall de l'aéroport, ils entendirent une voix derrière eux : 

«  Bonjour, je n'arrive pas trop tard j'espère ? » 

Hugo et Yann se retournèrent brusquement, comme une seul homme. La voix leur semblait familière. Bertrand se tenait devant eux, tout sourire. Il regarda son portable « Martin m'a prévenu que leur avion arrivait à 8h. » Yann le regarda sans comprendre, il ne savait même pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Et pourquoi diable lui aurait-il dit à quelle heure son avion arrivait ? 

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser beaucoup plus de questions, car le visage de Bertrand s'éclaira et il appela Martin joyeusement. Yann se retourna et effectivement Martin arrivait à grands pas, les traits tirés, fatigués mais heureux d'être de retour. Bertrand dépassa Yann pour aller serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras, à la surprise d'Hugo et de son patron qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de réagir. Martin échangea quelques mots avec son nouvel accolyte avant de rejoindre ses deux collègues de Quotidien. Les retrouvailles avec Hugo furent pleines de rires et de chaleur, celles avec Yann furent moins démonstratives mais plus intenses. Yann le serra fort dans ses bras comme s'il voulait absorber sa chaleur et en profita pour respirer son odeur à plein poumon, ce qu'il fit le plus dsicrètement possible. A part un «Salut Yann » murmuré, peu de paroles furent échangées mais leurs silences avaient toujours été plus bavards que leurs paroles.  
Bertrand fit le trajet du retour avec eux, et c'est ainsi que Yann et Hugo prirent conscience de la toute nouvelle amitié qui liait les deux jeunes hommes. Alors que Bertrand racontait les circonstances de leur rencontre à Hugo , Yann glissait un regard vers Martin. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce qu'il entendait et il aimait encore moins la rapidité avec laquelle ils s'étaient rapprochés. Et surtout, pourquoi Martin ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Après tout ils se parlaient tout le temps par message, pendant la journée, après chaque émission, il aurait pu lui dire, glisser ça au coin d'une conversation. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait et Yann n'aimait pas trop ce que ça pouvait laisser entendre.

 

Les jours suivants, Yann vit beaucoup plus Bertrand qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il était très souvent à la rédaction, au côtés de Martin, à rire et plaisanter avec le reste de l'équipe. La rédaction était en effectif réduit, techniquement, c'était les vacances, il n'y aurait plus d'émissions avant janvier. Mais le noyau dur de l'équipe restait tout de même pour prépare officieusement le reste de la saison, dans une ambiance plus décontractée. On cherchait des idées de sujets, on compilait certaines vidéos et autres préparations. 

Martin et Clément étaient là tous les jours, d'une part pour rattraper le temps perdu avec tout le monde et aussi pour se réadapter aux nouveaux bureaux, eux qui les connaissaient à peine. Et Yann était là parce que.. c'était le boss et aussi (surtout) pour Martin. Sauf que Bertrand était toujours là. Il n'habitait pas loin, lui aussi était en vacances et il venait passer du temps avec Martin, discuter de son émission, lui demander conseils et d'autres choses qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer parce que derrière son bureau, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Alors il convoquait Martin dans le bureau le plus souvent possible, pour des pretextes les plus futiles qui soient. A part Martin, personne n'était dupe de son petit manège et cela amusait beaucoup. Y compris Laurent lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Yann pour lui transmettre des idées de reportages. Son associé était debout derrière les persiennes de son bureau à regarder Martin, Bertrand, Hugo et Clément rire derrière leurs bureaux. 

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir ici ? Il pourrait chercher à nous voler des sujets, nos idées.. Faire l'espion en somme.  
\- Ne serais -tu pas un peu parano ? Bertrand ne fait pas vraiment la même émission que nous. Même si c'est vrai que certains de nos sujet se ressemblent. Il n'a rien demandé. L'ambiance de bande lui manque je crois. Et puis tout le monde l'adore, tu le vois bien. On aime bien l'avoir ici.  
\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, maugréa Yann, la machoire serrée.  
\- Tu es sûr que c'est à cause de l'émission ? Demanda Laurent avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que s'il s'était rapproché d'Hugo, d'Etienne, de Pana ou même de moi, tu aurais réagi de la même façon. Ton problème, c'est qu'il est proche de Martin.  
\- Je trouve bizarre que Martin ne nous ait pas parlé de leur rencontre à New York. Il nous racontait toujours tout ; chaque détail de leur journée. Et là, pas un mot, aucune allusion. Il rentre, son ami Bertrand vient le chercher à l'aéroport, ils passent leur temps ensemble, lui vient tout le temps ici sans raison valable. Ça ne te semble pas louche ?  
\- Louche n'est pas le mot. Martin a le droit à son intimité, Yann. Il n'est pas obligé de tout nous dire. Il a le droit à une vie privée, lui répliqua doucement Laurent. 

Yann se retourna vivement et le foudroya du regard. Martin et vie privée n'étaient pas les deux mots qu'il aimait le plus ensemble. » Laurent ne baissa pas les yeux, et avec un regard mi-lassé, mi-amusé, lui lança « Si tu n'aimes pas ça, fais quelque chose. »

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, toute l'équipe se retrouva pour boire un verre dans leur bar préféré du 15ème. Il était plutôt confidentiel, ce qui leur permettait de se retrouver en toute discrétion, eux qui aimaient par-dessus tout protéger leur vie privée.  
Pour l'occasion, Yann avait bien l'intention de passer discrètement un peu de temps seul avec Martin, lui qui était tout le temps accaparé par Bertrand depuis son retour. Les deux hommes restèrent près l'un de l'autre dès le début de la soirée, leur verre à la main. Yann sentait son cœur battre plus vite, Martin était si près, il voyait chaque détail de son visage, pouvait distinguer chacun de ses cils. Le jeune homme le regardait par-dessus la mousse de sa bière. Yann se rendit compte qu'ils avaient cessé de parler. Les yeux de Martin brillaient étrangement, d'une lueur dorée, dans la lumière tamisée du bar. Yann entendait les conversations des autres comme si elles étaient étouffées, indistinctes. Il tendit le bras pour enlever un cil qui avait atterri sur la joue de son interlocuteur et laissa sa main s'attarder un moment en un geste tendre. On aurait dit qu'un lien invisible ne cessait de les pousser l'un vers l'autre. Il se remémora le moment juste avant que Martin n'embarque pour les Etats-Unis. Un moment semblable à celui-ci, hors du temps, plein de douceur et de sentiments à la fois enfouis et à-vif...Il avait eu tant de choses à dire à Martin ce jour-là mais rien n'avait pu sortir de sa bouche. Il l'avait laissé partir avec des aveux silencieux. 

« Salut tout le monde ! Lança joyeusement Bertrand, quelque part derrière Yann.

Si Yann avait pu, il l'aurait étranglé. Bertrand ne vint pas les rejoindre tout de suite, mais savoir qu'il était là avait rompu le charme du moment.  
Le principal intéressé quant à lui avait repéré Yann et Martin à l'instant où il était rentré dans le bar. L'intimité qui se dégageait d'eux était difficile à rater. Et la franche hostilité du présentateur à son égard l'était tout autant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'approcha de Martha. Il avait besoin qu'on éclaira sa lanterne et il était sûr que la jeune femme était la personne qu'il lui fallait. 

« Yann ne m'aime vraiment pas hein ? Déclara-t-il directement. Il était assez direct et n'aimait pas s 'éterniser en discours inutile. Martha sourit à sa déclaration, elle aimait beaucoup la franchise.  
\- Effectivement, il préférerait que tu ne sois pas là.  
\- C'est à cause de Martin pas vrai ?  
Martha le regarda, surprise.  
\- Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et pour être honnête, Martin m'en a parlé.  
\- Et qu''est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
\- Qu'il était amoureux.. depuis longtemps. Qu'avant de partir, il pensait que c'était peut-être réciproque mais qu'il n'en avait jamais eu la confirmation depuis ou alors à demi- mots, avec des allusions. Il ne sais plus trop, il doute.  
\- Yann est un imbécile, répliqua Martha. Lui aussi est amoureux, je pense que tu l'as remarqué. Bertrand acquiesca. Seulement il ne fait rien car il a peur de mélanger le travail avec les sentiments. Sans oublier la différence d'âge qui le traumatise pour je-ne-sais quelle raison idiote.  
\- Martin se fout de la différence d'âge. Il faut que je dise à Yann qu'il fait fausse route. Je ne veux rien avec Martin et inversement. Le problème c'est qu'à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de lui adresser la parole, il m'a envoyé promener.  
\- Attends une minute ! Une lueur malicieuse s'était allumée dans le regard de Martha. Tu veux aider ton ami pas vrai ? Tu tiens vraiment à Martin ?  
\- Oui bien sûr.  
\- Alors viens par là. Je crois que je sais ce qu'on peut faire. » 

Elle lui attrapa le bras et lui exposa son plan. Bertrand adora l'idée même s'il avait un peu peur des retombées qu'elle pourrait avoir. Il proposa à la jeune femme de mettre Martin dans la confidence mais elle s'y opposa. S'ils voulaient que ça marche, personne d'autre qu'eux ne devait être au courant. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et Martha jeta un regard à la dérobé à Yann et Martin qui discutaient avec le reste de l'équipe non loin de là.  
Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Bertrand : « Bon il est peut-être temps de s'y mettre, tu crois pas ? »

 

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
Yann fulminait dans son coin. Il était à la soirée de Noël que Bangumi avait organisée. Tout le monde était là, l'ambiance était joyeuse et festive, les conversations animées et les guirlandes et le gui décoraient chaque recoin de la pièce. Mais le présentateur n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Il avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Ainsi qu'une très mauvaise nuit. Tout ça à cause de l'autre imbécile de Chameroy, qui était présent d'ailleurs, à son grand dam. Martha avait évoqué l'existence de cette soirée devant lui hier soir au bar et forcément, Yann avait été obligé de l'inviter, bien à contre-coeur. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était arrivé de pire ce soir-là. En effet, au moment de partir, il apprit que Bertrand avait prévu de rester passer la nuit dans l'appartement de Martin et il les avait vu partir ensemble, bavardant gaiement. Martin lui avait à peine lancer un regard avant de partir.  
Résultat, il avait passé la nuit à tourner en rond, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, l'esprit torturé d'images qui lui martelaient le cerveau sans relâche. Les imaginer ensemble lui faisait un mal de chien. 

Il avait résolu d'agir ce soir mais Martin n'était pas encore arrivé. Il regarda Bertrand et se mit à faire la comparaison entre son jeune rival et lui. Il était plus jeune, malheureusement, il était très séduisant avec un sourire craquant (moins que celui de Martin mais tout de même) et des yeux intelligents et rieurs. Il était drôle, cultivé et surtout il était sur la même longueur d'onde sur le jeune reporter, ils se correspondaient bien. Yann se sentit vieux soudain et se demanda s'il ne fallait pas mieux qu'il laisse Martin et Bertrand ensemble. Peut-être se montrait-il égoiste à vouloir garder son reporter à ses côtés. Il aurait aimé se montrer plus altruiste mais la pensée de voir Martin s'éloigner était trop difficile. Le voir partir pour le travail n'était pas déjà pas facile, mais c'était différent ; l'idée de voir Martin avec un autre homme était tout bonnement insupportable. Yann n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il réagirait si cela devait arriver. 

C'est alors que Martin fit son entrée. Yann sentit un sourire attendri animer son visage, l'arrivée du jeune homme lui faisait toujours cet effet : une chaleur douce se diffusait dans tout son corps, son cœur battait plus vite et il lui semblait que le monde autour de lui vibrait.

Alors que Martin se tenait sur le pas de la porte et observait la décoration de la pièce, Martha lui lança en riant « Tu es sous le gui Martin, fais attention, tu risques d'embrasser quelqu'un ! » 

Avant que Yann ait eu le temps de le voir arriver, Bertrand se trouvait aux côtés de Martin et lui dit assez distinctement pour le présentateur entende « Je m'en occupe !» avant d'attraper le reporter par le bras, de le tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser brusquement. Martin fût si surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et quand Bertrand se recula, le premier visage que vit Martin fût celui de Yann. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de le gifler. Ils se regardèrent brièvement avant que le plus vieux ne tourne les talons, le pas alourdi par la colère. Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce, les visages oscillant entre surprise, incompréhension et réprobation. Il regarda Bertrand sans comprendre, il savait tout de ses sentiments pour Yann pourtant, pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Son ami lui murmura à l'oreille « J'ai fait ma part, c'est à toi de jouer maintenant.». Martin qui commençait à comprendre, hocha la tête et partit rapidement à la recherche du présentateur. En passant à côté d'elle, Martha lui souffla « Va voir à l'étage, vers la salle de repos ». 

Il s'y précipita. Yann se trouvait effectivement là, lumières éteintes, debout devant la fenêtre ; il fumait. La tension qui émanait de lui était si forte qu'elle en devenait presque palpable.  
« Yann, est-ce que ça va? » Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, Martin se précipita à ses côtés. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle. Ce qu'il venait de se passer en bas venait d'anéantir le statut quo auquel lui et son patron s'accrochaient depuis leur rencontre. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, ni se cacher derrière lui désormais.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est pas passé. Bertrand n'est pas attiré par moi, il a juste fait ça pour rire. Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, je te jure que..... » Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de terminer , Yann l'avait attrapé et le plaqué doucement mais fermement contre le mur. Le choc ne fût pas violent du tout mais Martin se tût quand même. Dans la pénombre ils se distinguaient à peine mais le jeune homme sentit le regard de son patron lui transpercer la peau. Il retint son souffle. « Je suis trop égoiste, je ne peux pas te laisser partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. » murmura Yann dans un souffle avant de se jeter avidement sur les lèvres de son cadet. Martin soupira et attrapa la taille de Yann afin de coller son corps contre le sien. Leur baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus, menaçant de les consumer entièrement. Ce rapprochement, ils l'avaient souvent imaginé au fil des années. Jamais ils n'auraient pu anticiper la puissance de ce qu'ils ressentirent à ce moment. Les doutes et les incertitudes s'amenuirent à chaque toucher. Ils se séparèrent afin de respirer. Yann posa son front sur celui de Martin. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent doucement, résonnant langoureusement dans le silence feutré de la pièce. Les rires et la musique de la fête ne vinrent pas les troubler. Ils décidèrent de partir de la soirée ensemble, ils avaient du temps à rattraper et beaucoup de choses à s'avouer. Ne se lâchant pas la main, ils redescendirent dire au revoir à leurs collègues. S'ils ne leur dirent rien sur le moment en les voyant si proches, ils comprirent d'eux même et leurs sourires rassurèrent Yann. Ils ne seraient pas perturbés par les changements à venir.  
En partant, ils croisèrent Bertrand et Martha qui avaient l'air très contents d'eux. Ils avaient un verre à la main et ils le levèrent sur leur passage. Yann quitta Martin un moment pour se diriger vers l'autre présentateur. Bertrand lui fit un sourire rayonnant «  Pas le peine de me remercier, c'est la moindre des choses, je fais tout pour mes amis. » Yann s'arrêta, surpris. Son regard alla de Bertrand à Martha dont les yeux pétillaient de malice, encore plus que d'habitude. Il secoua doucement la tête, amusé. « Bien joué vous deux. » Après reflexion, il ajouta « Merci ».  
« Mais de rien mon petit Yann, lui répondit Martha, les yeux brillants. Et joyeux Noël ! fit-elle en riant. »  
Yann alla rejoindre Martin qui l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte. 

« Au fait, les interpella Bertrand, vous ferez attention, vous vous tenez encore sous le gui. » Yann et Martin levèrent la tête, effectivement, c'était le cas. Comme il n'était pas là au début de la soirée, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il avait été placé là pour eux. Ils entendirent les rires étouffés de Martha et Bertrand s'éloigner alors qu'ils honoraient la tradition en unissant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres dans un baiser plein de promesses passionnées.  

The End


End file.
